LoSt :: Episode 01
by lups272
Summary: Lost is about the survivors of a plane crash stranded on a mysterious island. This story would be like the original Lost but with my own chracters and own plots. This is the first episode wherein we meet the survivors.


EPISODE ONE 

"Hey mister! Mister, wake up!" a young voice echoed in his mind. He could hear a little boy, tugging on his arm. And then without warning, a sharp, intense pain went through his right arm and he jolted upward surprising the boy. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"Where am I?" his voice was coarse, and it was very hard for him to speak. He turned to look at the boy but the boy was running back. He tried to stand but a sudden jolt of dizziness enveloped him. He didn't know where he was and then he could hear voices running towards him.

And then everything went black.

Ben opened his eyes slowly as he allowed the light of the sun enter his eyes. He adjusted his sight and slowly stood up from the cot he was lying at. He could hear voices shouting outside as he assessed where he was and what happened before he blacked out.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Ben turned and saw a woman arranging some stuff on top of a table. He tried to sense if she was somebody he could trust.

"Don't worry." The woman then turned. "I won't bite. My name's Ashley, one of the few survivors of the plane crash just so if you remember."

"Crash?"

"Flight 1770." Ashley answered softly. "Surely you remember something about it. You were one of the passengers. You sat a seat away from me. We thought we lost you out there."

"There was a boy…"

Ashley looked confused. "A boy? I'm sorry but no children were seen. Every parent was already frantic looking for his or her child. Hopeless case I suppose."

Ben slowly sat back down on the cot and felt his head. He could feel thumping, a very painful one as he felt bumps and scratches across his head as well. "Where am I?"

"Nobody knows for sure." Ashley answered. "There's no sign of the pilot or the co-pilot but I'm sure somebody would come for us soon."

"So what exactly happened?"

Ashley shrugged. "Turbulence was too strong and then the plane split into two. I lost consciousness for a few hours and when I finally came to, I was at the beach."

flashback

Ashley walked down the beach trying to find somebody she knew. She found her friend on the opposite side of the beach and she couldn't do anything to help her. She was trying to fight back tears as fire and smoke went throughout the entire beach.

She sat down on the sand and watched the people ran past by her. She wanted to feel something but she couldn't even shed a tear to her friend. She didn't know these people at all so why would she feel remorse? Why should she feel any pity for them?

She took out a locket from her pocket and opened it. Inside was a picture of a man. The man she was meeting at the airport. The man she was supposed to marry.

/ flashback

Ashley held the locket tight on her hand and breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. She placed the locket back on her pocket and turned to face Ben.

But he was gone.

"Need any help at all with that?" Jordan asked as he ran to the side of Jamie who was pulling a bag across the sand. Jamie smiled and shook her head and continued pulling.

"But I want to help." Jordan persisted as he took one end of the bag. Jamie looked at him angrily and pulled harder on the bag but Jordan didn't move. Jamie pulled again but Jordan tugged at the bag and looked at Jamie with a smile. With a grunt, Jamie released her hold on the bag and stood up straight.

"I said I didn't want some help." Jamie replied. "Is that very hard to understand or should I say it in a different language for you?"

Jordan scratched his head. "I just wanted to help."

"Well I don't need any help at all!" Jamie exclaimed and took the bag away from Jordan and walked off. Jordan ran right beside her again.

"Well that's not your bag you know."

"What?" Jamie asked. "This is my bag. It's an Armani bag."

Jordan walked over and flipped it over. Underneath the bag in small knitted words read "_JORDAN_". Jordan smiled at Jamie and then shrugged.

"Oh." Jamie replied. "And do you know who this Jordan is?"

"Its me."

Jamie shrugged. "Oh." She handed Jordan the bag and said, "Here's your bag back."

"I'll help you find your bag if you tell me your name."

"Jamie."

Jordan smiled. "Your bag's over there by the tree. I thought it was mine too but when I looked inside…"

"You looked inside?" Jamie asked. "Why?"

Jordan shrugged. "Like I said, I thought it was my bag. I didn't see anything private but when I saw that the first few things weren't my stuff I knew it wasn't mine."

"What exactly did you see?"

"Stuff."

"Obviously." Jamie replied. "You know what, whatever it is you saw in there doesn't scare me or whatever. I don't even care if you saw…"

"Saw what?"

Jamie rolled her eyes and walked away making Jordan shout, "I won't tell!"

Kerrick watched as people ran around looking for belongings and loved ones around the crash. He watched intently at everybody, making notes as to which he can get along with. In these times, Kerrick knew that there would be people who are willing to do anything just to survive.

Kerrick should know that. He already did it before.

flashback

"We gave you everything you want Kerrick!" Jessica, Kerrick's mother, yelled at him at the living room on a Monday evening. "What more do we need to give you?"

Kerrick snorted. "That's rich."

"We gave you a home! Food! A loving family!" Jessica screeched. "What did we do to you that made you such like this? You're a…a…"

"Say it mom!" Kerrick shouted. "Say it for once so I can hear you finally admit it to yourself! I've become a monster! Come on mom, say it!"

Jessica started to cry. "Do you think it gives me joy seeing you like this?"

"It did dad." Kerrick replied. "So why the hell should you care?"

"Because I'm your mother!" Jessica yelled as her tears fall down from her eyes. "I love you as a son and I want the best out of you!"

"The best out of me?" Kerrick yelled back. "You gave me nothing but shit for the past seventeen years mom! So why the hell should I even listen to you now when you never did?"

Kerrick felt a cold hand slap across his face as he watched his mother in pure anger and fear for the first time. Kerrick breathed in deeply and walked out of the house, leaving his mother behind.

/ flashback

Kerrick watched and noticed somebody approaching him. He tried to make out as to whom it is coming but he didn't know this person. He sighed and smiled weakly at the man that just approached him.

"Crazy stuff out there." The man stated. "You found everything you needed?"

Kerrick shrugged. "I was alone in the plane and I seriously doubt my bag's all in one piece so I wouldn't waste my energy looking for stuff."

"Oh." The man replied as he stretched out his hand. "I'm Danny by the way."

"Nice to meet you." Kerrick replied.

Danny was about to ask his name but Kerrick immediately added, "I don't even trust you so why should I give you my name so don't bother asking."

"Okay." Danny replied. "Wasn't going to anyway."

"So why are you here?"

Danny sighed. "I was looking for something but didn't find it. I guess its long gone by now after this fire and everything. I doubt it too that my package's safe."

Kerrick nodded. "If it's no big of a deal for you, I'd like to be alone."

Danny nodded. "No biggie. I understand. I'll see you later."

"What exactly are you doing?" Chris asked as he saw Jafet entered one of the pieces of the airplane. He saw Jafet rummaging through the many compartments of the plane. Sparks are flying everywhere as Chris asked again, "What are you doing here? Its dangerous."

"So get out." Jafet replied. "No big deal for me. I didn't even ask for you to be here."

Chris raised his hands. "Whatever man. I'm staying."

Jafet squatted down and poked around a dead man's chest pocket. He then moved over to the next aisle and grabbed a pocket watch another passenger is holding in his lap. Chris looked over and shook his head. "That is just nasty man."

Jafet looked back at Chris and shrugged as he continued scavenging.

Chris was right behind him once again as Jafet sighed and stood up. He turned and asked, "Do you have like a freaking fetish for following people or something?"

"No."

"Then stay the hell out of my way!"

flashback

"Stay the hell out of my way!" Michelle screamed as she was trying to get out of the house after she and Chris had a huge fight.

Chris smirked as he stood over the doorway. "I'm not moving an inch unless you tell me what's wrong."

"Can't you even understand what's wrong here?" Michelle asked. "Are you that dunce or are you just born stupid or something?"

"Michelle, please."

Michelle tried to push Chris away but Chris stood still. "Damn it Chris! What the hell should I do to make you move from that freaking door?"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

In one sudden whoop, Chris grabbed Michelle and kissed her hard on the lips. Michelle's eyes widened as she pushed him away making him tumble down on the floor.

"You jerk!" Michelle screamed. "You will never ever do that again! Don't you even dare touch me!"

And she walked out the door.

/ flashback

"Don't you dare talk to me that way!" Chris yelled as he pushed Jafet into the wall. Jafet immediately saw a different persona coming from Chris and he trembled fearing Chris might hurt him. Chris was about to say something else when they heard a creak.

And everything turned around.

Gasps and screams from people echoed again as another piece of the plane clipped off and fell hard on the ground. In an instant, two people were crushed from the heavy weight of the plane. Valerie immediately ran to the crash site yelling for somebody.

"Peter!" Val screamed at the top of her lungs. "Peter! Peter, where are you?"

Overcome with panic and paranoia, Val started to run in circles, trying to see who got crushed underneath the plane. In her hurry, she crashed into Mike.

"Easy there." Mike stated calmly. "What's going on?"

"I've got to find Peter."

"Who's Peter?"

"I've got to find Peter." Val repeated.

Mike breathed in deeply. "Take a deep breath first and tell me who is Peter. Maybe I could help you find this Peter guy you're looking for."

"You don't understand." Val pleaded. "I've got to find Peter."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me who Peter is."

Val pushed Mike aside and started shouting again. "Peter! Peter!"

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Jafet pushed Chris aside as he walked out of the plane and immediately saw where the crash sound happened.

Chris got out and walked over beside Jafet. "What happened here?"

"I don't know." Jafet replied. "But where there's paranoia, there's bound to be something interesting to get. Are you joining me or not?"

Chris hesitated but ultimately joined Jafet in his little hunt.

Brett was sitting under a tree, cooling off. Already winded out, he took off his shirt and looked at the damage the crash had caused him. Little bruises here and there but overall he's okay. He walked down to the beach and sat down feeling the cool waters of the Pacific.

"Peter!" Brett heard somebody screaming. He paid no attention to it and continued on relaxing.

"Peter!" he heard it again but this time it was louder, as if it was right behind him. Brett stood up and turned around to see who was shouting for somebody. There she saw Val, panicking.

Brett walked out of the ocean and towards Val. He asked, "Are you looking for somebody?"

"Peter."

"Who's Peter?"

Val shook her head as she got down on the sand and started shouting again. "Peter! Where are you? Come out wherever you're hiding!"

"Miss…" Brett placed his hand on Val's shoulder but Val hissed and pushed him away and ran back towards the crash site. Brett scratched his head in confusion and just went back to his ocean relaxation.

"Do you have any idea where we can be?" Greggo asked as he sat beside Kevin by the beach. The panic has calmed down but there are still some paranoia going around especially with Valerie running around shouting for somebody.

Kevin shrugged. "Based on the sand and the waters, I'd say somewhere on the outer Pacific region."

"No shit Sherlock." Greggo replied. "I already figured that out hours ago. We were going to Australia, of course we're going to be in the Pacific."

flashback

"Does anybody have any questions?" Kevin asked as he wrapped up his lecture. He noticed that a student at the back row raised his hand. Kevin looked through his chart and asked, "Yes?"

"Yeah." The student asked.

"Before you ask your question, are you part of this class?" Kevin asked again. "Because from my list, there isn't supposed to be anybody sitting there."

"I'm already here." The student replied.

Kevin shrugged. Might as well humor the boy. "So what is your question?"

"Everything you just told us, we already knew." The student replied. "So basically, why the hell are you giving us this lecture when we already know this?"

"I don't think…"

"We already know that too." The student interrupted. "That you don't think. I'm surprised you're still a teacher in this freaking school."

Kevin raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? Who are you young man?"

"Dean."

"Okay, Dean." Kevin tried to calm himself down. "So why did you even came here when you already knew the freaking lecture?"

Kevin slammed his hand on the desk. He went charging into the student yelling, "If you think you can push me around young man, I don't need you or anybody else to tell me what to say and what to teach!"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that I'm speaking for the entire class here is that you suck at teaching and personally, I'll quit while I still have my dignity."

/ flashback

Kevin closed his eyes as he tried to block out the horrible experience. He knew he relied on books and he needs to be more practical. But hearing it again, he couldn't take it. "Who are you?"

"What?" Greggo asked.

"Who are you?"

"Oh." Greggo smiled. "Greggo."

"Kevin." They shook hands.

"So as I was saying…"

"I don't care what you say." Kevin snapped and stood up. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the know-it-all here so have it your way."

"What did I say?"

"Do you think there would be enough food for us?" Bethany asked as she looked through crates together with her friend Eddie. Eddie didn't respond as they went through crate after crate.

"Are you even listening to me?" Bethany asked, as she grew impatient. She tapped Eddie on the shoulder and asked, "Are you like deaf or something?"

Eddie shrugged.

Bethany rolled her eyes and sighed. "Whatever. If you're not going to talk to me at least try to be a normal person or something. I don't want to be like talking to a wall."

Eddie stood up straight and looked at Bethany closely. He didn't move from his spot for a few minutes until he went back looking over the crates and the contents inside of it. Bethany this time looked at Eddie the way Eddie did a few minutes ago.

"Its rude to stare you know." Eddie commented.

"What?"

"You're staring at me." Eddie answered. "It is very rude."

Bethany was shocked. "You did that just a few minutes ago to me! You stared at me! Don't tell me that crap of staring is rude because you did it yourself!"

"Whatever."

"Oh my goodness." Bethany complained. "That is like the rudest thing anybody could have ever said to me, you know that? And its like you don't even care!"

Eddie looked at Bethany again and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and continued to work and this agitated Bethany even more.

"You are incredible!" Bethany exclaimed. "You are freaking incredible!"

"Who says I'm not?"

Bethany rolled her eyes and walked away. Eddie just shrugged it off and continued on his work this time humming a song to himself.

"There you are." Ashley breathed deeply as she found Ben on one part of the beach. "You shouldn't run off like that without any say. Your wound might…"

"Forget the wound." Ben replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Forget the wound." Ben repeated. "Can't you see where we are?"

"On an island?"

Ben sighed. "No. Do you know where we really are? Where we crashed? What place is this?"

Ashley shook her head. "I'm sorry but I don't know where we are. And I don't think anybody knows where we are except the pilot who's already dead."

"So we need to find him."

Ashley's eyes widened. "What? Are you crazy? We don't even know what's out there."

Ben shrugged. "We all want a little adventure right?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

Ben smiled at Ashley and held her arms. "Think about it Ashley. We're in the middle of God knows where and we're stuck here for the time being."

"We're stuck here forever." A voice shouted.

Ben and Ashley turned and they saw Brendan making his way towards them. Ashley asked, "What do you mean we're stuck here forever?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Brendan asked. "We're on a deserted island and as far as I know we're suppose to crash on some known island. And from the looks of it, nobody knows where we are."

"That's just crazy." Ashley commented.

"Is it? Let's face the facts here. The only way we could survive is to find food and create a whole new society in this here damn island."

"Survivor much?"

Brendan laughed. "Probably. But only to have some time to create a raft and go someplace else."

"What about the others?" Ben asked.

"What about them?"

"They need to know the truth." Ashley replied. "It's the honest thing we could do."

"We won't do that." Ben told Ashley. "If we do that there would be instant chaos in this island and I don't think some of them will make it to the next day."

Ashley was about to say something when Brendan interrupted, "He's right. If we tell them they'll libel to kill each other in a heartbeat."

"That's crazy!" Ashley exclaimed. "This is like homicide in a greater scale!"

"Listen lady!" Brendan shouted louder. "The less people who know our real situation the better. Because if we did let them know, we'll be dead by tomorrow."

Ashley looked at Ben but Ben just shrugged and replied, "He's right Ashley. We can't tell anyone."

"You guys are freaks!" Ashley panicked. She started to step backward slowly, to which Brendan noticed. "I don't even know you!"

"Ashley…" Ben whispered softly. "We can't…"

"You can't, I will." Ashley snapped and ran off. Brendan immediately grabbed her and brought her back to where she once stood. Ashley was kicking sand all over the place but Brendan had a strong grip on her.

"Listen bitch!" Brendan hissed. "If you tell them, I swear the first body they'll see dead is yours. Do you understand that huh? Do you?"

"Let her go." Ben tells. "She'll quiet down."

Brendan pushed Ashley down to the sand as Ashley breathed slowly. Ben then squatted beside her and whispered, "I promise everything will be okay. Nothing bad is going to happen, I promise."

"You better keep that promise." Ashley snapped. "Or I swear everybody will know."

Ben nodded. "I promise."

Meanwhile, a few feet away from Ben, Brendan and Ashley, somebody's watching. Closely, intently, he watched everything as he went back into the shadows of the forest and planned his next move. The Survivors of the plane crash will never know what will hit them.

As the survivors of the plane crash one by one find peace in themselves, their secrets kept well hidden, there would always be those who would always stray away from the path.


End file.
